Conventional mass communication involves using traditional mass media (e.g., television, radio, etc.) to broadcast messages, such as advertisements, to the audience. However, as the mobile technology advances, the traditional mass media become less engaged to the audience (that is, there are significantly more choices other than the traditional mass media for the audience), and the advertisement providers investing in the traditional mass media are getting less returns.